


Just So You Know.

by Drugedbyalex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drugedbyalex/pseuds/Drugedbyalex
Summary: Maggie has finally come to terms with her feelings for Alex, and she decides to confess them over a camping trip, only for it to be invaded by Alex's jealous boyfriend Maxwell Lord.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really know what this is. I was brushing through my playlist, and I came across Jesse Mccartney's Just so you know, and BAM this idea came to mind. It's not my best work, it was a little rushed, but I had to just get it off my mind before I start working on my college assignments. SO, don't forget to Comment & Kudos ;P I'll be thinking about taking one-shot requests soon, let me know if you'd like that. :]

It was probably stupid, it was probably dumb, and it was probably irrational, but she couldn't say no. Alex Danvers could never say no to Maggie Sawyer; Not even when she felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach when she suggested they should go camping.

Not even when her boyfriend decided to tag along because he was unreasonably listening to their conversations; as he held on to her waist protectively and Maggie had to bit back an insult because Maxwell Lord always felt like she was a rival for Alex's attention.

Even though Alex had reminded him that she was 'Straight; Even though she'd explained to Maggie that she wasn't 'Like that'; Even though she'd given every reason possible to deny her abnormally close behavior with Maggie.

He still felt jealous, painstakingly jealous. Because Alex never smiled for him the way she did for her. Because Alex never said no to her the way she often did to him. Because Alex's eyes never glowed as brightly as they did when he told the same jokes as Maggie did; and mostly because she never looked at him the same way she looked at Maggie.

That's why she felt completely naive for not saying no to her as she rode shotgun with Max in the driver's seat, and Maggie at the back seat reading the map that was hopefully going to direct them to her Aunt's campsite.

"I told you to take a left you idiot." Maggie hissed, as Max rolled his eyes.

"You said right." He argued.

"I said left."

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't agree to drive."

"And make it easy for you to hump Alex in the back seat of my car?" She eyed him through the mirror, he gave her a death glare as she smirked devilishly. "No, thanks."

Alex felt like sinking into her seat. It's been nearly an hour with that kind of banter, and that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was when one of them found a way to bring her into the middle of their argument, and it was so hard for her to be Switzerland because, honestly, she had a biased opinion and picked Maggie's side in a heart beat.

"Are you really going to let her say shit like that?"

He turned his attention to his girlfriend, who looked like she wanted to say something but the minute her eyes locked with Maggie's she couldn't find the courage to say anything that could help defend him.

"She did say left." Maggie's lips formed a smirk, while Max scoffed with jealousy.

"Of course, you'd take her side."

"I'm on no one's side, Max." She denied terribly, and he scoffed again.

"Please, if I hadn't been there when she asked you to this camping trip, you probably wouldn't have told me about it, let alone invite me to it."

Alex wanted to responed, but Maggie her ever faithful best friend jumped to defend her. "Hey," she smacked the back of his head. He growled and massaged the place she'd slapped.

"I invited Alex to this trip not you." She started. "And because she's such an amazing girlfriend, she let you tag along when you found it necessairy to stick your jealous ass into our buisness. So, really, you should be thanking her for being so kind to let you join us, and stop complaining."  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled.

And somewhere on Alex's face a small thankful smile appeared on her lips, as their eyes once again fastened through the mirror. The taller woman mouthed a 'Thank you' while the shorter one mouthed back an 'Anytime'. It was silence from then one, only the occasional directions Maggie spit out at Max, and no sooner than expected they arrived at the campsite ready to set up their tents.

* * *

"Setting up a tent is so easy, he said. I could fix it up in minutes, he said." Maggie mocked with a smirk as she stood against her tent that was set up in merely 5 minutes, her arms crossed over her chest.

Max rolled his eyes at her, and Maggie couldn't help but laugh. Alex had tried to stifle her laughter, but she was not really good at holding it, so when he looked at her with a pissed of look. She bit her lip and covered her mouth. He'd been trying to build it for the past 10 minutes, he had sticks scattered all over the ground, and the tent itself splattered helplessly on the floor. He'd argued with Maggie about how easy it was to set up a tent, only for it to bite him in the ass when it was actually time for him to put the tent together.

"Would you shut up! Your annoying voice is distracting." He said frustrated and went back to picking up the sticks putting them in the places they were supposed to be put, or more like where he thought they were supposed to be placed.

"You're doing it wrong."

"Yeah, because you're still talking."

"Is that what you say to girls in bed, when you're doing them wrong?"

"Quiet it, okay!" He shot off the floor ready to punch her, but Alex stepped in the way very quickly pushing him back. "I swear to God, Alex. If she doesn't shut her mouth I will rip her to shreds."

"Max." She eyed him and pushed him aside. "Stop this,"

"Me?" He questioned with shock. "I'm not the one poking a stick at the grizzly bear. She's the one playing with fire!"

"You're the one fighting back! Why are you always so jealous of her, I'm your girlfriend."

"Yeah, well sometimes it feels like, you're her girlfriend." He mumbled, and Alex could only swallow her pride because maybe, she did act that way, and it was making her feel just a little guiltier than she should.

She looked back to find Maggie uncrossing her hands in an apologetic sigh, okay maybe she was taking things too far. But he shouldn't have butt into this trip, a trip that was meant to be just for her and Alex. A trip she was meant to confess her feelings in, not suppress them. Alex tried very hard not to turn around, and just hug the sad pout off of Maggie's face. She forced herself to look at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and he sighed. He pulled her closer by her waist.

"It's fine." He said. "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

She nodded, and he made sure to look back at Maggie with a terrorizing grin before he pulled Alex into a heavy kiss, and he slipped his hands lower. Maggie couldn't watch for too long. She felt her heart crash to the floor, and she felt Alex stab it with her feet. She cursed herself internally and wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. She sighed, stepping into her tent, and closing it.

She hated how much she felt for Alex, she hated how much she loved her. She hated that she loved her, because Alex was so damn perfect for her, yet entirely not at the same time. Because Alex was a woman who feared her feelings, and Maggie was not. But every time she smiled, every time they got high in her basement, and every time they hung out behind the bleachers on a rainy day.

Every time she spent a fraction of a second with her, she fell even more in love, and she hated it. She hated that she couldn't have her, she hated that she had to keep it a secret, she hated that she couldn't stop it, but most of all. She hated that she didn't hate her at all.

Not even when she tried to date other girls, older girls, and the hottest ones at the club when they often snuck out to together, she still couldn't get her off her mind, she still couldn't rip her from her heart.

Outside her tent; Alex had forced her lips apart from Max. She faked a forced smile as he went back to fixing their tent. Alex found herself staring back at the too quiet tent ahead of her. She'd seen her walk away from the corner of her eye, and she could only hold herself from throwing up in Max's mouth.

Which was unfair, because he was really a good guy, and he didn't deserve what Alex was doing to him, but she didn't deserve Maggie either. She was hurting them both, and herself in the process for reasons she couldn't explain completely.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, not with the way Max had to wrap his thick arms around her, not with the way she felt like he was suffocating her, not with the way he felt like he had to hold her to prove a point to Maggie. To show off that he wasn't sleeping alone in a roomy tent, to show off that he had the girl. Alex couldn't sleep knowing that. She couldn't sleep when those thoughts floated in her brain. She couldn't sleep with the thoughts of Maggie finding comfort on the edge of her mind.

That's why when she noticed her familiar Silhouette move from behind the tent. She crawled out of Max's grip, and wrapped herself in one of the cardigans she'd packed with her, and sat down next to Maggie who was looking up at the stars.

For a while, she stayed watching her watch the twinkling lights above her with adoration. Maggie appreciated the outdoors a lot, she enjoyed the feel of wind brushing through her hair, and the feel of rain leaving her wet and cold, or the feel of summer and it's burning sun making her tan just a little more each time.

She enjoyed the plants and the sky, the everlasting sky, and its wonders. She loved the blue seas and their mysterious creatures. She was just that kind of girl, the down to earth type of girl. The one who cared about more than just makeup or clothes. It's one of the things Alex admired most about her.

That, and the way she always seemed to make her heart beat stop just with a simple smirk playing on her lips. Exactly, like the one, she was playing at that very moment.

"You're staring at the wrong view, Danvers." She'd chuckled when Alex quickly looked away and gazed upwards.

"What am I staring at?" Alex asked with a shy smirk of her own.

"The stars."

"That's it?"

Alex knew Maggie had read multiple books on the anatomy of space, and she knew that the shorter woman had so much trivia knowledge on this subject, that no way an answer like that would be the one she really wanted to give.

"Brace yourself, Danvers." She chuckled shaking her head at Alex's forwardness. "You don't know what you're asking for."

Alex rolled her eyes, a small plastered smile still on her face. "Try me."

And with that Maggie tore her eyes away from the shining stars to look at the one star that had found its way sitting right next to her. She smirked at her and scooted closer. Alex could feel a slight blush form on her cheeks, and she was so thankful that they were hovering in the darkness that it didn't show.

"Did you know that stars are actually big burning balls of gas? I mean they look like such beautiful shining lights from afar, that it would never cross your mind how damn nuclear they are."

"Everything's a lot prettier when you put some distance to it."

Maggie immediately shifted her eyes from the sky, and turned to look at Alex. Her breath almost hitching from how close they were. In her mind, Alex couldn't have been more wrong.

"That's not true." She whispered, causing Alex to look back at her, and for her, she actually hitched a breath because the way Maggie stared at her. Well, it was nowhere near friendly.

"You keep getting more beautiful with every inch closer."

Alex swallowed thickly. Her heart raced, Max never made her heart race like that. In that way where you were halfway sure you'd get a heart attack. And surely a heart attack is what she felt coming when Maggie inched even closer, and brushed her hair back behind her ear, gazing into her eyes then her lips.

"Still so damn beautiful." She whispered mainly to herself.

In that moment, Alex could've sworn that Maggie wanted to kiss her, and in that moment she would've let her, but then she remembered; she'd boldly told herself that she was straight. That this was not the way she rode life, that this wasn't her. Even though all the signs were there, even though Max was nowhere near Maggie. Even though, she knew deep down what was truly right.

She denied it all, she denied it because it was easier to deny it than to face the consequences like Maggie had. She'd seen what coming out had done to her, and her family. Alex was terribly terrified that it was going to be that way for her, and she didn't want that. She didn't want a broken family because she might be gay.

That's why it was easier to fake that she wasn't, that she didn't have feelings for Maggie. That the way she whispered how beautiful she was right now, didn't leave her breathless. It was easier to ignore her feelings, but she could only deceive herself for so long. Especially, with a girl like Maggie lingering in the background.

A girl so full of life, a girl who treated her as if she was a queen, who respected her as if she was some high profile authority figure. A girl who was smart, and brave, and damn it so gorgeous she could've been a goddess. A girl who drove her crazy, and in some strange way made her like the crazy.

Alex knew that if they hadn't heard the echo of shuffling behind the tent she and Max shared they probably would've kissed. They probably would've let their feelings take over for a moment, and Maggie would've been the underdog who finally got the girl.

But things didn't work out like that, the sound of shuffling forced a gap between the two of them, that neither of them wanted. Maggie had to try so hard to hold in her cuss words, especially when Max exited the tent and decided to sit next to Alex, pull her in, and peck her lips.

It made her feel this nagging pain, and this sting of rejection. It reminded her that Alex didn't feel the same way, it reminded her that the one girl she really wanted, didn't want her back. But how could that be true when Alex had forced to break the peck and look into her eyes with apologetic sparks that left Maggie begging her to stay when she stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she'd barely choked out. She couldn't head her request, not when she had to endure seeing things like that.

Things like Max hogging Alex, and touching her in places she wished she could, in ways she wished she could. Little did she know, Alex felt that same tug which was why when Max started to kiss around her neck, she brushed him off and immediately stood up.

"You know, I'm kind of tired too. I should go to bed." She quickly rejected him, and he scoffed angrily.

He glared back at Maggie's tent then shook his head, and went back to Alex. But this time when he crawled to sleep with her, he gave her his back. Thinking that maybe, it'll make her feel guilty for blowing him off all the time. However, the only thing she was thinking about in that moment was how close she was to kissing Maggie, and how it wasn't the first time they'd found themselves in similar states. Specifically, in the locker room after gym classes.

* * *

They'd started the next day with a bit of hiking, or more like Maggie taking the lead with Alex a couple inches behind her, and Max slowly catching up, as he was the one who usually got face palmed by leaves, and stepped on animal shit, or had bugs fly on him.

In all those situations Maggie didn't shy away from laughter, Alex though. She had to hold in all her inappropriate giggles and help her boyfriend through the stupid mistakes he kept encountering. There was just no way for Maggie and Max to be civil with each other. Not with the one thing they both wanted standing right between them.

And in all honesty, the jealousy between the two was growing with every minute that passed by. Maggie couldn't hold in her envious attire really well, especially when Max had accidentally cut himself when trying to impress Alex by carving their initials on a tree. Alex being the ever faithful girlfriend, she treated his cut by whipping it clean and wrapping it in a bandage. Max pretended to pout to get her to kiss his finger which she did eventually, and Maggie scoffed hissing "Giant baby." Which in return Max hissed "Jealous loser." After he'd stuck his tongue at her, just like the child she implied he was.

Alex had to force them apart once again until they'd stopped by a tree that had squirrels running all around it. Maggie had managed to catch a baby squirrel and hold it close to her chest. Alex watched her pick it up in awe, it was so adorable in her hands. She couldn't help the smile on her lips from forming, and it only grew when Maggie encouraged her to touch it.

"Wanna feel her?" She told her with a grin, Alex hesitated at first but when she felt Maggie hold her hand and place her palm on the furry squirrel gently, she felt calm and her hesitation disappeared.

And no sooner than that, the baby squirrel was in Alex's hands. She cradled it like a baby, Maggie had kept her eyes gazing at Alex, and Max noticed it loud and clear, So he tried to reach for a squirrel himself but ended up getting bitten on the nose by one. He had bruise stains after that. Maggie took pleasure in laughing at him, as Alex tried so hard to keep her giggles at bay.

She'd patched up his wound and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. It had Maggie turning her hands into fists nearly cutting through her palm from her nails. She probably did, because Max enjoyed taunting her, cause he knew as much as anyone who wasn't Alex about how deeply she felt for his girlfriend.

He knew she craved her, and he was damn too proud about the fact that Alex picked him to be her significant other. It wasn't because he was the better option, it definitely wasn't because of that. It was for entirely different reasons, but being as blinded as Max was, his egotistical thoughts made him believe that she'd picked him because he was better.

But that wasn't true, she knew it, Maggie knew it, Kara knew it, and even Eliza knew it. Alex deserved the best, and it was killing Maggie that she was settling for much less because she feared what others might think if she switched teams. Even though it was 2017, and the LGBTQ community has become more welcoming, more accepting.

She still feared the judge-y looks she'd fall victim for around school and the few people who were still heartless enough to think that love had rules. She was mortified from the aftermath of coming out, more than coming out itself. She'd seen first hand how it almost destroyed Maggie's life, and she didn't want that. So, she convinced herself that she was straight, and started dating the jock that's been hitting on her since preschool.

Yet, the thought of being 'Just friends' didn't settle so well with her. It was hard being just friends with someone special, with someone who every time you looked at them, you saw everything you ever wanted.

And for Maggie; they were never "Just friends" because no way they could be "Just friends" not when they often stole secret glances and got jealous over the littlest things, or gave each other butterflies that couldn't even fit their stomachs. You couldn't be "Just Friends" when you hold each other like that.

So, when they'd finally settled down for the day, Maggie started the fire by their camping spot, and Max was sound asleep in his and Alex's tent. Maggie had brought two sticks with her, she sat down next to Alex, and they both stuck a couple marshmallows on the edges of their sticks.

They watched the fire melt the marshmallows, and it was as if the melting marshmallows were Maggie's physical rendition of the way she felt about Alex. She melted whenever she was near her, and she did it unwillingly. She couldn't control how she felt, that's why she was staring at her endlessly as they sat next to one another in the middle of the night, on a tree branch, as they melted their snacks.

"Why?" Maggie had whispered, the nagging echo in her head was too much to withstand. She felt like she needed to know why Alex was so easily letting her love life be poisoned.

"Why what?" Alex asked still facing the fire and poking her finger on her marshmallows every now and then.

"Why are you with him?"

Alex swallowed thickly, they've been through this conversation before at one of their sleepovers. She didn't really know how to answer her before, and the feelings hadn't changed now.

"Maggie-,"

"I just don't understand, Alex." She cut her off. "You could have anyone," her tone went low and soft, Alex had to turn to face her. and damn her eyes were so glossy in the moonlight, and she was so god damn beautiful. She was proof that broken things can be beautiful too.

"I just don't get why- of all the people in the world- why you choose to pick him." she tore her eyes away and shook her head.

"It's complicated," Alex whispered shamefully, while Maggie scoffed.

"How is it complicated? It's not like you love him."

"You don't know that."

"Well, do you?"

She asked and Alex froze for a second. "I mean, it's," she thought for a while as Maggie waited patiently to be stabbed, the way she talked you'd think she was almost sure Alex didn't love him.

You'd think she was sure that Max was nothing to Alex, but she knew that wasn't true. She knew she felt something for him, and she was almost certain it wasn't anything as intense as love. It would be only like, at best.

"It's just comfortable," she shrugged off.

"Comfortable?" Maggie repeated before she felt relief and looked back at Alex who was biting her lip. "Love isn't supposed to feel comfortable," she whispered, and Alex turned to face her in confusion.

"It isn't?"

"No," she chuckled out. "Love is anything but comfortable." she smiled softly. "Love is- it's this passion. This passion that drives you crazy."

"It's when you feel like you can't breathe around her. When you feel like you'd rather be nothing than everything without her. It's when she makes you question your life, and you find yourself falling into an addiction, and you're just-," She took a deep breath, then let it out as she gazed into Alex.

"You're just completely, madly, deeply sick without her." she whispered, holding herself from leaning in, because damn Alex looked so good right now, as she felt her skin crawl, and her lips tremble.

She looked so damn precious, she could kill just by looking that beautiful. If beauty was a weapon, then she had a damn good weapon. If this trip had gone according to her plan, then she would've kissed her now. She would've confessed how she felt right now. She would've put her heart out on her sleeve.

But things weren't going according to plan, and her boyfriend was just a couple inches away from them, not to mention the smell of burnt marshmallows that leaked the entire campsite, it snatched them away from their moment, and forced them to pick themselves up, and call it a night.

* * *

The next day, though they'd spent all morning picking fruits and feeding the wild animals, Alex had made sure to keep her distance, and she made sure to kiss Max as much as she could, as if to prove to Maggie that she did feel that passion she talked about.

However, if she really was going to be truthful that spark didn't light up at all for her and Max. Even though she'd tried everything to get it to spark it didn't, it just sent an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she felt her heart rip apart at the sad looks Maggie often spread her way, or how often she glanced away when Max felt the need to kiss her cheek, or wrap a strong arm around her.

The day was over now, and although she spent nearly 3 hours just laying in their tent, she couldn't sleep, not with the way today played out. Not with the way she noticed how she felt those sparks with Maggie. Not when she noticed how stupid she was acting, and how rediculisly horrible she was for hurting Maggie that way. She had to fix things, she had to explain things. 

* * *

It was dark, it was an inch away from pitch black, just the moon's light shining around the waterfall. Alex had to second guess herself so many times, as she saw a figure, her figure, hovering in the lake-y water. She felt jabs of lust rise up her stomach when Maggie had pulled her face out of the water and brushed her hair back.

She looked like an angel in the middle of the lake, under the moonlight. She looked like a fucking angel sent from heaven. She was so damn gorgeous, Alex could only scream 'definitely gay' over and over to herself.

When she walked closer to get a better view, she noticed her pile of clothes, and how her underwear was a part of that pile. She nearly froze to death when seeing that, that meant she was completely cloth-less underwater. It meant she was stark naked underwater. It meant that the thin layer of cloth between Alex's legs started to drool.

Why was she having this effect on her? Why did she fell so hot right now? Why was Maggie such a turn on? And why was Max never that irresistible?

Maybe it was time she quiet this act she had on? Maybe it was time she embraced who she was? Maybe it was time she acted like who she really wanted to be? Because if she didn't soon enough, that precious woman swimming, naked, in the water, will be someone else's.

And that thought left her in such a mess. She shouldn't feel this way, but she wants to. She should look away, but she couldn't. And instead, she started to take off her clothes, all her clothes, and she entered the water.

She swam till she appeared behind Maggie, and placed her hands on her eyes. A smirk on her lips, as she noticed Maggie begin to stiffen.

"Surprise," she whispered, and Maggie's body relaxed at her voice.

A smirk forming on her lips. "What are you doing here, Alex?" She asked as the taller woman set her eyes free.

"You weren't in your tent." She said as if that alone was enough explanation.

For anyone else, maybe it wasn't but for Maggie it was. Because the past 2 days they've been here, Alex always left their tent to come cuddle in her tent. It was supposed to make Maggie furious, sending her all these mixed signals. She was with Max, yet she more with her than anyone else. The simple thought of Max and Alex together, it brought this gut-wrenching jealousy to life.

"I thought I could give you, and your asshole boyfriend some privacy." She lied. Maggie just needed to breathe, to get her mind off Alex, but then Alex goes ahead and finds her way back anyway.

"He's not that bad, Maggie." She felt obligated to defend him a bit. "I don't understand why you two can't get along."

"Come on, Alex." Maggie sighed, there was the blindness Alex seemed so fond of. "You deserve better than him. I would be better than him." She absentmindedly mentioned as she swam backward to the edge of a rock.

Alex swam after her, her heart raced when she'd suggested what she did. Somewhere in her body, she felt blood rise, and it was suddenly way too hot around them despite the cold water, and the chill of the wind crawling through their bones.

"I don't deserve you," Alex whispered, and for the first time in a while, she was the one to be drooling and staring at her lips then back to her eyes.

Maggie felt like she could melt right then, and right there. Hell, she probably did melt. The way Alex was looking at her, the way she was inching closer, her fatal words. They were all holding her in place.

"Maybe not," she whispered. "But I would still let you have me." At this point, Alex was just a breath away. Maggie could feel the heat of her body radiate hers. "All of me, without any second thoughts."

She watched Alex's breath hitch, and her body slightly tremble. But she didn't want this to stop, even if it was so wrong, even if it was so scandalous. She didn't want it to stop, so for the first time since she'd caught herself craving Alex. She reached for her neck and leaned up to her lips.

"Take me, Alex."

Their lips brushed with every word, and that was it, that was the spark that set the flame between them. Alex couldn't bite back any longer, she couldn't deny herself Maggie anymore, she crashed her lips onto hers, like she was falling head first into an addiction, she could never recover from.

And fuck. She felt the world spin harder, and so she pushed Maggie back against the rock wall and pressed her body against hers. Maggie could tell Alex wanted her because she touched her like she meant it like she owned it like she never hesitated. That made Maggie melt, their naked bodies flesh against each other, after all the days, they'd forced their hands away. After all the days, they forced a jab between them. Finally, after all the corrupted temptations, there was nothing stopping them.

Maggie found herself wrapping her legs around Alex's waist pulling her closer, as she brushed her fingers through her hair. She bit Alex's lower lip and enlisted a groan neither one of them saw coming out of her lips. Having someone else's body press against hers, it was a feeling she couldn't comprehend. A feeling she couldn't breathe in. A feeling that left her breathless.

Although neither one of them had done this before, it felt like they knew exactly what they were doing. Like they knew exactly what each other wanted. Alex felt Maggie's lips begin to part from hers and place its sloppy messy kisses against her jawline and neck. Wherever she could possibly reach. Her lips were like pins that made her jump with every touch. She was touching her, without even using her hands, and it felt freaking paradise.

And it felt like she was on cloud nine like she was so damn high, everything felt amazing. Alex's fingers found their way between her legs. Maggie's breathing heaved, and her eyes nearly rolled back. The simple brush of her fingers on her clit, had her shivering, and Alex could feel a gasp against her neck. Against the place, she'd sucked on, and was sure to leave a hickey. The heat drove her wild, it was like she could feel her wetness even beneath the water they were in.

She kept rubbing slow circles, and the way Maggie kept gripping her harder and squeezed her legs around her tighter told her she was doing something right. Even though she was scared as hell to want her this way, she still wanted her and when her fingers accidentally went a little lower than what she was used to, Maggie's moan got a little louder, and she tugged at her hair a little rougher.

"Alex, please." She whispered between hot breathes, that made Alex almost faint. My god, she was so hot, and it was driving her fucking insane. Her begging whispers they were fuels for this fire that kept sparking between her legs.

"If you feel like screaming," she told her, as she looked into her eyes. "Bite me."

They couldn't risk getting caught, and this was too damn good for Alex to deny what she felt. This was heaven on earth. This was a feeling, not any human could give her, a feeling maybe only Maggie would give her. So, when she felt her nod against her forehead.

She started to enter her, real slow. One finger first, cause she knew, she knew this was her first real time. Her first time to really feel someone else inside her and fuck did Maggie try so hard not to scream. She was showing Alex a side of her she never showed anyone, and that thought made her groan as she threw her neck back. Alex placed soft kisses against it, trying to calm her heating body.

She didn't move just yet, she waited till Maggie rested her forehead on hers. Waiting for a confirmation that she could get another finger inside her, and when she felt the nod against her forehead. She went ahead and slowly entered another finger. Stretching her gradually. Maggie quickly found a spot on Alex's shoulder that she bit down on. Alex found herself moaning at the sting, the marks she knew will appear the next morning. The marks that will expose what they have done, what they are doing, it didn't stop her. She kept pursuing her, even though she knew it was a risk, she kept touching her.

Once Alex felt like she was settled, she began to pump her fingers in and out. The waves of the lake enforcing from the push and pull of her fingers, she could feel Maggie's breaths quicken, and her moans grow louder against her skin. The bit marks she was leaving behind. Even if it stung, it felt so good. Especially when Maggie had reached her high, and bit Alex's shoulder so damn hard. Alex herself had to bite back a moan.

She hissed at the pain the water added to her bite marks, and she slowly pulled her fingers out of her. Maggie whimpered at the loss of contact and pulled Alex in for a softer kiss. That kiss kept on going for a while, till she gained her strength back, and the roles were reversed.

Walking back to their tent that night, it was torture. More for Alex than it was for Maggie because she had to slip into the tent where her boyfriend, the boyfriend she'd just cheated on, slept soundlessly assuming she was with him. She had to cover herself up badly, and for a minute or two she felt guilty. For a minute or two, she hated herself, but when she touched the hickey that Maggie left on her neck. She didn't feel guilty. She didn't feel wronged at all. She felt a little warm in her stomach, and a tiny smile played on her lips. The same smile that Maggie had slept with that same night.

But that smile got ripped away when they were climbing the car the next morning and Max had absentmindely leaned in to kiss Alex, only for her to turn her lips away and let his settle on her cheek. Maggie had to swallow thickly when she noticed how much Alex was playing at the bruises on her neck. They'd exchanged secret glances all the way back home, and it hurt Maggie deeply how she flinched whenever she noticed Maggie move closer to her.

It left her thinking that maybe last night, it was mistake for Alex. No matter how much it wasn't a mistake for her, maybe it was for Alex. Maybe she didn't feel that burning passion she did, maybe she didn't feel as good as she made her feel. Even if it killed her thinking those thoughts she couldn't stop thinking about them. Little did she know, that Alex was thinking about her too.

* * *

"I need a drink."

She huffed as she took a seat on the bar stool. Megan was quick to be the one to serve her because she knew she was underage, and she'd become so accustomed to her presence around the bar, she'd practically become one of her closest friends.

"You know if my boss finds out that I'm serving you drinks I could get fired." She said with a smirk plastered on her lips, as she placed a shot glass in front of her, and poured her a shot of vodka.

"Spare me the guilt, Megs." She picked up the glass and stared into space. "I just got back from a trip with the girl I'm crushing on badly, and her jerk of a boyfriend." She mumbled as she chugged the drink down, gesturing Megan for more.

"Didn't you say that trip was supposed to be just you and Alex? I could've sworn you were over the moon about it."

"It was." She said annoyed. "But, you know how Max is."

"Ah, the jealous asshole?"

"Yes." She sighed out, before chugging her second drink, and collapsing her head on the bar table. Megan chuckled at her teenaged actions.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

She asked and Maggie perked up. She began insulting Max with all the words she could possibly come up with, 'lord fancy pants', 'Mister lard butt', 'Max-a-madder' were just a few of the nicknames she'd given him, and Megan had to give to Maggie they were pretty clever.

Anyway, she'd went on to tell her everything that happened on their little trip, and by her 7th drink, she was drunk and slurring her words confessing things she shouldn't be confessing. She'd let Alex live in her heart, and pay no rent for so long now, she can't seem to picture her heart without her.

She couldn't forget the nights they slept over at each other's houses, in each other's rooms, in each other's beds. She couldn't forget the times they'd almost kissed, or the times they'd just chill and watch horror movies, and she'd pretend to not be terrified but truthfully she dug her fingers into Alex's hands leaving bruises that she knew she cherished.

She'd let so many things slip her running drunken mouth, and it was such a stupid move because in walked Alex looking for her, and she froze in her place when she heard what drunk Maggie had to say.

"And you know what the worst part is?" She slurred. "It's that I'm so in love with her." She sighed out, and Megan wanted to so badly stop her from continuing her complaints but Maggie wouldn't let her.

"Maggie-,"

"I love everything about her." She continued nonetheless. "I love how her forehead crinkles whenever I say shit she desperately tries to understand, or how she manages to smile and make her eyes smile with her, or her laugh," she sighed deeply.

"The way she laughs- God- she could kill me just by her laugh. I love it so much when I make her laugh so hard she snorts and turns so red, and complains on, and on, and on about how much she hates it, but I love it." She played with the tip of her glass.

Alex's eyes and ear hardly comprehending her words, hardly keeping herself together. Her head spinning with infatuation. Her heart crippling in her chest. The strings she was keeping around it, were falling loose as Maggie went on to confess other things, and in the process proceed to make her question herself.

Question why she didn't notice these things before? Why didn't she open her eyes more? Why didn't she hear her more? Why didn't she just let her heart feel what it wanted to feel?

"And the way she touched me, the way her skin felt," Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Reliving the moment, not realizing that Alex was right behind her now.

Just inches away from her

"It drove me-,"

"Breathless." Alex finished for her, and though her drunk state she froze at her voice. She swallowed a spectrum and forced herself to turn around.

"Alex," her voice was barely above a whisper. "I can explain-,"

"I broke up with him." She'd said, and it tarnished all the reasons Maggie was beginning to think off. It destroyed all the fear she was holding.

And just when she thought she couldn't possibly be more surprised, she feels Alex's hands press against her cheeks and her lips crash onto hers. She felt her lips move against hers in a dance only they knew. In a sloppy way only they had the power to withstand, and feeling her fingers crawl into her hair, it left her weak in her knees, her back resting its weight on the bar table.

She didn't question her actions, she didn't want to. She just placed her hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Let her kiss her, let her drive her weak. She let her take her breath away, and when finally they had to part Alex whispered words that Maggie promised she'd never forget.

"Just so you know," she whispered their lips brushing. "I've felt it all along."

* * *

 


End file.
